1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sighting device, and more particularly to a telescopic sighting device which allows a user to directly observe a laser indicator through an ocular lens so as to maximize the accuracy of targeting an object.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional gun usually has a telescopic sight mounted thereon for allowing the shooter to locate the target. Conventionally, a telescopic sight comprises an elongated body having a bell portion accommodating an objective lens, an eyepiece portion accommodating an ocular lens, and a main portion extended between the bell portion and the eyepiece portion. In order to assist the shooter to locate the target, a laser generating device is usually affixed onto the telescopic sight so that when it is actuated by the shooter, a laser beam is generated which propagates toward the target. A laser indicator, such as a color dot, is formed on the target. The shooter will then be sure that the gun is pointed toward the target and he or she may perform the shooting accordingly.
A major problem with conventional gun and telescopic sight as mentioned above is that the laser generated is mounted outside the scope body so that it is impossible for the laser indicator and the accurate reflect the position of the targeted point. In other words, there exists a substantial clearance between the laser indicator and the real point of target. This may cause shooting inaccurate.
Moreover, since the laser generating device must be mounted onto the telescopic sight before a shooter may aim a target by using laser beam. This results in cumbersome assembling procedures before shooting, and troublesome disassembling procedures after shooting.